The Unwanted Mail From Azarath
by Rae's daugther NightCrystal
Summary: one of Rae's family is in trounle and Rae cant save her.but a young misterious man does.And what happens when this horrible tragedy brings these 2 teens together?Will Rae allow it?read and find out.A StarRob,BBTerra,and..CyRae(finished)
1. defalt chapter

Im sorry but some how the chapters got mixed up. go to the next page cause thats where chapt. 1 really is.

Disclaimer: I only own:

NightCrystal,Grace,Atoron,Falcon( you arent goin' to find out who her is but hes the guy on the other end of Raes confercation.)

Dark Child1991 only owns:

James.

-Chapter 2-  
  
"Oh my God! NightCrystal!" Raven exclaimed as they rushed her to the emergency room. Raven ran after them, but a doctor wouldnt let her in, and told her to wait outside the room. Raven reluctantly listened, knowing they needed their space to save her sister.  
  
James, sitting in a seat trying to focus on reading a magazine and not his emotions, looked up at Raven. "You know her?"  
  
Raven looked at him, then towards the room, and back, "Do you?"  
  
"Sort of. I brought her here-"  
  
"What did you do to her?! What happened?!" Raven lifted him into the air with her black energy and stared angrily at him.  
  
"I didn't do it! I saved her. Let me down and I'll explain."  
  
Raven, still not fully trusting the man, let him down, and listened to what he had to say.  
  
Later, the doctors came out and Raven rushed over to them.  
  
"I assure you, Miss. Roth, she's going to be fine. Although if the pole had gotten any closer to her spinal cord, things would've gotten very serious..."  
  
"And things aren't serious NOW?"  
  
"Of course they are, but-"  
  
"But," James butted in, "it could've been more serious than this. Just be happy she's alright, I mean, she was raped for God's sake. And she would've been killed."  
  
"I know, I know," Raven looked down at the floor, then to the doctor, "can I see her?"  
  
He nodded and let Raven into the room to see NightCrystal, while James started questioning him. She was laying on the hospital bed, with a hospital gown on. There were needles in her arms, and tubes in her nose to help her breathe. Raven walked over to her and placed a hand on her sister's forehead. Raven closed her eyes, and whispered, "two Titans in the hospital, injured badly. The two youngest members." She felt another presence in the room, and turned around, taking her hand off of NightCrystal's head, only to see James there. He walked over to them, and looked down at NightCrystal, his eyes filled with concern and anger. Raven needn't look at his eyes, however. She could sense it.  
  
"Are you angry at my sister?"  
  
James looked up, startled by the broken slience, then answered, "No, I'm not angry with her."  
  
"Who are you mad at then?"  
  
"The ass who did this to her. Who else? My brother..."  
  
"Your brother?!" Raven asked, surprised, but regained control of her emotions quickly so she didn't break anything.  
  
"Yea..."  
  
"What-"  
  
"I really don't wanna talk about it..." James interrupted her.  
  
"Well," Raven started, "I do. My sister nearly dies because of your brother and you dont think I would wanna know why? How could you-"  
  
"I said I don't wanna talk about it!" James's eyes glowed a slight orange and fire formed around his fists as he stared at Raven. His eyes suddenly stopped glowing as he took a deep breath and opened his fists, his palms facing outward. The fire went towards his palms then dissapeared.  
  
"GET OUT, GET OUT NOW!" yelled an angry Raven. James then turned around on his heel and left the hospital, then returned to his part-time job, as a bar-tender, with a deep sigh.  
  
It was now abut noon and Raven was cryin' over her sis's bed. "They said you'd be ok, but then why are you still unconious? Why wont you wake up? Why do you need these tubes to breathe? WHY!!" Raven was askin' no one in pretiualor out loud just hopin' for answers.

Grace, whos legs were to weak to hold up her body, was in a wheelchair enterin' the room. She had just awaken. "Raven? Will she be ok? I dont wanna lose a great friend." she asked with no thought of how Raven must feel. "Look! I dont know!But I really dont wanna lose a sister, ok!?!" Raven answered with anger and pain in her voice. Grace tilted her head and left with a sorry look on her face. Later that day James got off from work. Before he went to his usual spot to perform his fire-eating tricks, he went to a phone and pulled out the peice of paper in his pocket. It was the number of the girl's room whom he had saved earlier that day. He dialed the number and listened to the phone ring. He heard somebody pick up the phone and he said, "hello?" 

"Hi, is this BB?"  
  
"Um.. no. It's James... "  
  
"Who?! Look Cy, you know how much I hate pranks so-"  
  
"Cy? I'm not Cyborg. Raven, you remember, I brought that girl in... then you told me to get out....?"  
  
"Wow! I'm not Raven"  
  
"Oh, um, you're not? But this is the number the nurse gave me..."  
  
"Look, you asked the nurse for the number of the girl in the room right?"

"Yea"  
  
"Then you got mine, cause I'm the girl in the room thats listed.What are you callin' for Raven for, anyway?"  
  
"She was in the room with that girl... I think they're related... I was just calling to see if the girl was okay.."  
  
"Who? NightCrystal? oops..."  
  
"I dont know what her name is, I just know that she's hurt..."

"You didnt hear her name before, did you?" "No, I didn't..." "Man im in trouble. Ravens gonna KILL me! I just gave away her sis's name! Oops again..."  
  
"It's her sister?" "Now im really dead... Ahhh, No?"  
  
"Look, to what concern is it of yours anyway?" 

"I was the one who brought her there... I just wanted to see if she was alright."  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry."  
  
"I was in the same hospital and ...Jim is it?...Oh! Is ahe alright? Oh wait, you just asked me the same... didn't you?"  
  
"Actually, it's James... and yea I did.."  
  
"Uhh...I don't know. I was just in there and I couldn't see...reasons are cause...1st, I'm in a wheelchair. 2nd, Raven was in the way, and 3rd, she fused at me and I left before I could she her ....so I wouldnt know...sorry again, I guess? Hey you wouldn't happen to know what happened to her last night, would you?"  
  
"It's alright.. and yes I do. She was raped, and the guy was gonna kill her. And, since they were in my house, and I heard something, I was in the basement, I came up and saw him trying to drown her... he should be gone now though... I hope. But, a pole went through her.."  
  
"Oh my god! well I'm sorry for actin' curel earlier. It's just that I just woke up from unconiousness and im a lil' cranky, cause I just got told that I couldn't eat lunch until I can answer all questions without gettin' a headache and I'm starvin'. So, I had a feelin' that happened. Was he tall and ugly?"  
  
"He's not really ugly. He looks kinda like me... but taller."  
  
"Oh well I thought he was ugly but it was dark so.But the only reason I've got a headache is because I hit my head and I have a deep cut in it but the nurse atill wont let me eat."  
  
"Oh.. I'm sorry. Well, I hope you feel better soon."  
  
"Yeah thanks. What condition was she in when you left last night?"  
  
"She was unconsious.. that's all I know..."  
  
"And just in case you were wonderin', Im not handycap. I was there when she left the bar that night. She attacked me."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"I broke my wrist in 6 places and I recived abut 3 deep cuts on my legs and 4 on my arms. I also got a lagre deep cut in my forhead but I already told you that. I went through a concert biuldin' on the outside of the back door. And Im glad I broke my wrists cause now I dont have to pay for the building'"  
  
"Oh, well, I guess that's a plus to it."  
  
"Yeah. Hey do you want Ravens phone number so you can call her and ask her abut NightCrystal? But she probably wont answer."

"Sure, that'd be great, thanks... oh.. well, it's worth a try."  
  
Yeah. And hows about you come down her at around 8 cause thats when Terra's comin' by to check on me and to find out how N.C. is."  
  
"Alright. Thanks a lot.."  
  
"Alright. You got a pen and paper to write down Rae's number?"  
  
"Yea, I do.."  
  
"Good here it is 563-7810. And if she doesnt answer just try about 2 more times cause she might think your BB, k?"  
  
"Alright. Thanks."  
  
"Hey. Don't tell Raven how you got her number, her sis's name and how you know that it's her sis, k?"  
  
"Okay.. My lips are sealed."  
  
"And just for my own curiousity... do you like her are something?"  
  
"What? I... I dont really know her..."  
  
"Yea right. And pigs can fly!"  
  
" I just met her last night.."  
  
"Yeah and you only gave it what 5 hours before you called?"  
  
"Well... I just got done work and I was just curious..."  
  
"Ah huh. Whatever you know you at least think she's pretty. There isn't a guy on earth that doesnt. Or on any other planet for that matter."  
  
"Well... yes..."  
  
"And you, from what I hear made a scene last night in her room, am I wrong?"  
  
"Not on purpose..."  
  
"Oh yeah and I'm just guessin' she threw you out for an accident? Hey I have a secert I wanna tell you that might help explain the way she acted last night. But you cant even tell N.C. that you know this cause she doesn't, k?"  
  
"Alright"  
  
"I heard what happened between you and Rae from my sis. Ok, I overheard... well I eavesdropped on a conversation between Rae and some guy on her communicator. Raven said that -and I quote her- 'Our daughter is not doing so well on earth, I don't know why you even sent her, not like I mind'"  
  
"Oh... wow... I don't know what to say...." "And it gets better. She also said, 'That spell my father put on her is over now but it ruined most of her life. Avyway how's Atoron?' I almost choked on my tongue." "A... who?" "I dont know she never said who he was but I'm sure it's someone important. N.C.'s real name is Firra. So he must be from Azarath too."  
  
"Oh... I see.."  
  
"I dont know what the spell shes talkin' about is but the guy responded with some really interestin' words. Wanna know what he said?"  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"He said, 'Metri... I mean Raven, you know that she doesn't know that your her mother, right? I mean she would be really mad if she knew that the whole time that we were her parents and not Trigon.' then Rae said...' I would think she would be happy to know that she wasn't really related to that monster, haha, and yes I know, but I so long to tell her. Can't I just drop a couple of hints?'"  
  
"Raven's her... mother?"  
  
"Yeah I know thats why I almost choked on my tongue. I guess the spell made her age faster cause Raes only 19 and N.C.'s 15."  
  
"Jeeze"  
  
"I know. Hey! I was just lookin' for what spell it was and I think I found one that matches."  
  
"Oh... cool, what is it?"  
  
"Its called - A Mahteth Ra - it means - age 5 in 1. It makes you age 5 years in 1 until you reach the age of 15. If this is the spell, then she would really only be 3 years old. And that makes since cause that would have made Rae 16 when she had her."  
  
"I see.. and.. er.. why do we need to know this?"  
  
"'Cause Rae acts overprotective of her... daughter... boy that feels weird to say, and if you call she might really get pissed. I mean, you did make her angry and even though you say you did nothing. I can tell she thinks it was you and that you just said all whatever you told her happened to cover what you did. Now you tell me that's not a mother's thoughts."  
  
"Yea... I suppose you're right... but I really didn't do it.."  
  
"I believe you. I have a unique power too. I can sense things in peoples voices and yours sounds ....well I don't have to tell you but it sounds like there's more to N.C. that you say you feel for her. Haha! The whole time I knew and you didn't. I guess you dont know you like her yet, or you just don't wanna believe it."  
  
"I don't know. I... just... don't know" He sighed.  
  
"Yeah well I'm only gonna warn you that Rae can sense those type of things too, and if you call she'll know and she'll only think you did it more. You know?"  
  
"Yea, okay."  
  
"There's more to that conversation Rae had then I said"  
  
"There is? Well, maybe when I come down there later, we can talk?"  
  
"Yeah but this parts important cause you can't like her." "I already know that" he mumbles, "okay, tell me"  
  
"Here listen...'No Raven you can't and when she turns 16 I will be there to take her to her wedding, then you can tell her everything, ok?' then Rae said..'Yeah about that, I don't think I want her to marry him if she doesn't want to. Besides, you know she wont be happy with that asshole anyway, don't you?' then he yelled at her. They were really talking on those communication screen things on the computer, where you talk to the person and you see their face. 'You can't change your mind now, Metrion, you know if they don't marry they'll kill her! And I love your daugther to much to let her die!'"  
  
"Oh... wow... what are we gonna do?"  
  
"It was a promise Rae made with her father so she could allow her to live. I think it's wrong but its not my live so. And WE do nothing. Its Rae's choice to agree to her father and if you're smart you'll stay out of it cause her father doesn't care who YOU are, he'll kill you just the same. And I got a glimpse of what he looked like, and a look at some boy standing in the back ground walkin' up to him. I'm guessing he was Atoron, but I could be wrong. The guy looked really hot, oh wait you dont wanna her that, he was tall and his face was red from yelling at Rae. The boy looked a lot like him. Accept the boy had dark pink hair with white streaks"  
  
"Oh... okay... "  
  
"The guy had white hair with black lightning bolt shaped sterks. N.C. kind of looked like him too"  
  
"Weird"  
  
"I think this..Atoron might be her brother. Maybe even her twin.'Cause they looked about the same age."  
  
"It's possible.. "  
  
"Yeah it is. I think you're gonna wanna know what the man said next." "Okay.." "I think your really gonna wanna know." "Then tell me.."  
  
"Ok, ...'Raven, you know we don't have a choice. We both don't wanna lose her.' 'I know but, I think she's opening up to guys, looking for a relationship.' 'Then don't let her! She has to marry Harn and I'm not talking about it anymore! Is that clear?' 'Crystal.Can I talk to Atoron?' 'Sure. Here he is.' 'Hey man what's up?' 'Nothing. Does NightCrystal have to marry him, mom? I mean he just yesterday sliced into my back and laughed at me. He's to mean for someone so peaceful, so why does she have to?' 'It's to complicated to explain over the phone little one, but soon she will be 16, and she can fight for herself. You know she can kill him if she could just control her anger and hatered. And that's what I'm trying to help her with, but she doesn't want to learn. She just wants to hang around and play games with Grace, so I can't seem to teach her. I wish she didn't have to either' 'Ummm, mom? Who's that girl at your door?' and then I ran for my life. So if they said anything else I didn't hear it, but I guess there was a very angery Raven back there and she never came to talk to me about what I had heard, so I just acted like I only heard what he said when he saw me."  
  
"Oh, I see. I wish we could help her though..."  
  
"Hey be lucky she didn't wake up when you were carrying, her 'cause she would've killed you. Her deal is simple. She hates to ask for help even if she knows she needs it."  
  
"Oh... I really don't think she would've killed me..." "Her stubbernness is gonna get her killed. And yes she would. She- wait you said you barely knew her, yet you think she wouldn't have hurt you that bad? You really do like her and guess what?" "What?"  
  
"She likes you too. I sensed it when I entered her room- that she had a thing for the guy who saved her when she breathed. I can sense strong emotions when people breathe too. And there's something else..." "Go on.."  
  
"Her 16th birthday is 2 days from now."  
  
"Oh... uh oh.... " he groaned, "damn it.."  
  
"So if you really want to help her, you're gonna have to get her to like you enough to ask for your help, and that won't be easy but I can help....wow! A fireball just came through my wall- I have to go, I think N.C.'s awake and she's probably scared."  
  
"Alright... bye then.. thanks.."  
  
"Sure thing. Catch ya when you get here, k?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Bye"  
  
Grace hung up her phone and wheeled herself to the door of her friend's room. "Please don't leave me. I have so much to tell you about your history that you must know." Raven begged as she held her daughter's hand tightly. "How you got here, what you must do in two days, and how you got this old," Raven continued now hanging over NightCrystal crying.  
  
All of a sudden,"Huh? Where? How?" NightCrystal was awake and she wasn't being very easy to work with either.  
  
NightCrystal punched Raven so hard, that she fell back, hitting her head on a window, and broke both the window and her nose. Raven didn't care about the pain, she just was worried about NightCrystal. NightCrystal jumped out her bed, but because of the pain that the penetration had caused her, she fell to her knees and was shooting fireballs from her hands.  
  
She must have shot 100 when she heard Raven's voice. "Ahhh! My side!!" N.C. was now crying in pain, but she was still shooting fire every which way but Raven's. She was now yanking the needles from her arms and pulling out the tubes in her nose, which made her scream. Raven was freaking out and very confused.  
  
"Calm down! Calm down! You're safe and I'm here, so nothing is going to happen to you, I promise. Please, just calm down." Raven said, as she sat up on the ground where her daugther had thrown her. She knew what was happening to her. She was having a panic attack- and a bad one at that.  
That was all Raven knew to say because the last time she was in a bad panic attack like this, was when she was pregant for NightCrystal, and that is what her boyfriend told her. It helped her so it might help N.C. Then after hearing Raven's words, she slowed her nerves a bit. She began to realize where she was. The panic attack was over but she was still in shock.  
  
"Raven! Raven! I'm sorry! I am so sorry! The whole time you were right and I didn't believe you!" N.C. cried as she gripped her mother's cape and shirt, so tight that holes started in them.  
  
"It's ok as long as you're alright. Here, drink some water. It'll help calm you."  
  
"No! No! Please keep him away! No! I won't tell anyone, just please leave me alone!" N.C. pleaded as she slammed herself in the far corner of the room and started gripping the walls, as if she was trying to find a way out. Little did Raven know, that her attacker could change into water.  
  
Raven then remembered what she had heard on tv about rape victims. 

When they are attacked, they usually repeat their pleads to get away later when they can. She dropped the glass and ran to hold her daughter. As the glass shattered on the ground, she snapped out of the trace like state she was in and gripped Raven, as she rocked the still-shocked girl back and forth, while still on the ground, like a little child.  
  
Raven had raised her until she left her behind, or was forced to leave her behind on Azarath, when she left, which was about a year ago. N.C. was just 11. "It's gonna be ok, I promise," Raven said as she continued to try to comfort her.  
  
"You sure? You promise, Metrion? Because you've broken promises before," N.C. asked.

(A/N: For those of you who didnt know, Metrion was Raven's real name and N.C. would often use it when she was serious and/or they were the only 2 there.) Before Rae could say anything, NightCrystal passed out, but unknown to Raven, she had gone into a coma. ----  
  
Kay, there's chappie two for you. [haha, that rhymed] Anyway, I'm having trouble writing chappie three cause my mum took my book with her [I needed that for ideas] so that will take a day or so longer. But fret not, I will get it done... er... somewhat soon... a few days at the most. My mum was reading the book so I guess she took it with her incase she got bored [go figure]. But I wrote 5 paragraphs so far [most of it includes a memory of something that happened to James in the past, and why he doesnt trust a lot of people, and such.] So... yea. Well, anyways, there's chapter two. ttyl.

* * *

Do you Yahoo!?  
New and Improved Yahoo! Mail - Send 10MB messages! 


	2. chapter 2: What Is Up With NC

**"_The Unwanted Mail From Azarath_****" **

**Chapter: #1: 'What NightCrystal Did Wrong'**  
  
Almost all of the Titans went to their room. Now there was only one up in the Tower, at 11:30pm, waiting on her sister to return, when she got a bad feelin' in her stomach. This feeling came to her because for the first time, she was watching TV (she was watching "How the Criminals Killed, Harmed, and Raped: the Recent Victims"), when the first rape victim of the show told her story. It got her thinking on how late it was and how her sis wasn't home yet.  
  
"How could she still be at the movies at this hour?" she asked herself aloud, because she knew every one was sleeping, "NightCrystal had told me she was gonna go see the new movie 'Near Death Experiences and How They Happened.' That was about five hours ago," she continued as she turned off the TV before it made the feeling worse. She headed to her sister's room, in hopes not to see something that shouldn't be there. When she got to NightCrystal's door and reached for the keypad to type in the code she made Cyborg get for her, she got a vision of NightCrystal being druged. (Some guy she had been talking to was pouring strong alcohol in her drink when she had her back turned. Then she was being carried away by him.)  
  
The vision was then over. Raven was really scared now, because she couldn't tell if it was her mind messing with her, or a real vision. She was so scared that she typed in the wrong code, about twenty times. She got so sick of trying to type in the code (which is 'Raven is so mean'), that she had to use her powers to get through the door. It was now sealed shut and an alarm was going off. Raven started to look for the thing she had gone there to look for in the first place. She was a little relived to see that NightCrystal had not left her communicator in her room. She begun to call while at the same time typing in the 'abort alarm' code, which was the same as hers. ('I think my sister is a bitch.')  
  
All at once, the other Titans started for NightCrystal's room. Raven is, for the fifth time, trying to contact NightCrystal, only to finally hear her voice say, "I'm sorry, but im either ignorin' you, or my communicator is off, either way, STOP CALLIN' cause I'm not answerin' so buzz off! Oh yeah, if you're Raven, LEAVE ME ALONE YA FUCKIN' BITCH AND GO FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO BOTHER!" Raven knew she had just made this message, because when she called the first few times NightCrystal would pick up, then hang up before even talking. Right now though, she didn't care. She was worried. She was leaving when she saw the paper invite, reading,  
  
'Hey NightCrystal! I was just wonderin' if you like parties? Well duh, of course you do, but what about open house parties? Ahh you probably like those better, anyway, I'm havin' an UNSUPERVISED party at Jimmie Deann's Teen Bar (I just made it up) and I got some friends who wanna see the 'dancin' pimpette' there. So you in gurl or what? If you're comin' to the bash, it's tomorrow night and it lasts from 10:00pm to 2:30 am. You see my friends dont believe that you can dance, so they challenge your skills and I know how you cant resist a challenge. Well hope I see you there, Goat.  
P.S.: if you do wanna come I suggest you dont tell your sis, cause you know she won't let you.'  
  
(by the way she was a slutier dancer then the stripers and the girls on music videos (Raven could dance like that too and even better then her sis, because she taught her when they lived in Azarath, but she was a lot smarter and knew that you did not dance that way for people like that. If you were wondering where the Titans are - NightCrystal's room was about a good 10 mins. from everyone else's room but Raven's) By the time Raven was leaving, she had Starfire in her face asking too many questions about what was going on, so she used her powers to lock her in a nearby closet (which was really only in the hall for outside activity games).  
  
"Raven, why did you do that? What's going on here?"asked Robin, who was trying to open the closet to let Starfire out.  
  
"It's none of your concern, and I don't care if you want her out. I really dont feel like listening to her yap off, and she is getting on my nerves" Raven replied as she headed for the nearest exit. The only one who was still sleeping was Grace, who only wakes up if you turn a light on over her head. Starfire (who was now out of the closet) went to make sure she was safe. The deal with Grace is that (being Starfire's little sister) she wanted her sis to chill out with the sis thing, while N.C. wants her sister to like her more. (its like their in each others lives.) But when Grace heard that N.C. was gone, she shot up in her bed and escaped out her window, knowing exactly where to find her and how to get there. Unlike Raven, who didn't have the slightest clue where that place was. But she asked people around town, and they told her. So, she was still there before Grace. When Grace got there she waited for N.C. outside the back door, knowing she was gonna leave out that door, because Raven would be entering the front.  
  
Raven spotted her with the guy from her vision, but it was too late to stop him from putting the drug in her drink. However, she was fast enough to keep her from drinking it. That's when she left with him out the back, hoping just to go home and sleep away the trouble she was in.  
  
Grace came out of the shadows, "You know that's not a good idea, dont you N.C.?"  
  
"I already have a sis who won't leave me alone, I don't need you all over me too!" she continued, "So just get out of my way, NOW!" she raised one of her hands with fire wraped around it.  
  
"Whoa now, I just care about my friend! Ok?" Grace started to back away slowly, and lifted her arms up as if surrendering.  
  
"If you really care you'll stop actin' like my mom or sis and start acting like a friend!" With that, she hit her at close range, which sent her flying through a building and caused her to break her wrist beyond repair by Raven.  
  
Raven finally made it out to see her sis in a car driving off.  
  
"Raven?" called a voice.  
  
"GRACE! What happened?" Raven ran over to Grace and knelt down by her.  
  
"She's gone, and she needs our...oucchhh!"  
  
"Your arm, I don't have enough power to heal it so you need a doctor!"  
  
"But... but NightCrystal-"  
  
"We need to get you to a hospital. You're seriously injured and if we went after her, we could be killed." Raven picked the injured Grace up and carried her to a hospital. By now, Grace had passed out and Raven was crying. "I hope she'll be alright," Raven said aloud, as she headed for Jump City Hospital, now mad at herself for casting a spell to keep her from flying.  
  
Back with NightCrystal  
  
"HEY! WAIT! The tower is that way! Where are we goin'?"  
  
"Hahahaha! You dumb girl! Your sister was actually right about me and you didnt believe her!" The man laughed maniacally as her forced her to drink his soda. "HEY! STOP! I DONT-" she unwillingly swallowed the last drop, "Is... is it just me or... is it getting dark?"  
  
"It's just you," he replied as he gave her something to lay her head on. NightCrystal was now passed out and being driven to a house behind an empty warehouse so he could have his way and be rid of her before she woke up. After he brought her in she woke up enough to know what was going on around her. "HEY! STOP! GET OFF ME! PLEASE STOP!" she continued, tears streaming down her cheeks, "SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" She reached up and clawed at his face with her nails, and managed to get away a little, but she still had the drug in her system, so her attempt to get away failed.  
  
"You're gonna wish you hadn't done that!" he said as he wiped his cheek, which was bleeding from her attack on his face, when she slipped away, still crying. "NO! PLEASE! JUST LET ME GO! PLEASE PLEASE LET ME GO!"  
  
With that, he got what he wanted and was about to leave her there, when he turned into water and surrounded her, attempting to drown her, when all of a sudden a man with very pale skin appeared behind him.  
  
"I believe you have someone who wants to go home, no?" The man had his light brown hair a few inches past his shoulders. He wore a long sleeved, maroon shirt with black jeans, which were ripped on his left knee, showing three scars, and he had black sneakers. Around his neck was a gold cross necklace, with dark orange outlining. On his face, right under the right eye -his eyes are teal, btw-, there was a vertical scar, but slanted to right, with two other scars going across it.  
  
"James!" the first man sneered and the fight had begun.  
  
The strange man named James attacked the water formed man by putting his hands out, and throwing fire at him. His eyes glowed a slight orange. The man turned back to human form and seemed to have burned to death.  
  
James walked over, knelt down by NightCrystal, his eyes going back to normal, and asked "Are you alright?"  
  
"NO! But... thank you," NightCrystal was cold and shivering in her drenched clothes.  
  
"Do you need some help?" Asked James.  
  
"The last time I accepted help I ended up here. Where am I, anyway?"  
  
"My house," James replied, as he held out his hand to help her up. She was still druged pretty good. "Where do you live? I'll take you home. It's the least I can do for you in the state that you're in," James asked as he handed her a warm blanket.  
  
"Titans Tower, and thank you for the blanket. Who are you, anyway?" NightCrystal asked as she blushed a little, because she thought he was really cute.  
  
"My name's James, and you're welcome. Now let's get you home, Ok?" He smiled as she nodded, then screamed out in pain, "what's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Im bleeding and I just remembered why," NightCrystal's eyes grew wide as tears streamed down her cheeks again.  
  
"What happened?" James asked, really worried about the girl.  
  
"He threw me back and I... I landed on a broken pole. It went straight though my side..." She groaned as the tears streamed down her face even faster.  
  
"Then you need a hospital not your home!" James exclaimed.  
  
She passed out in pain as he picked her up and headed to the hospital, not knowing that Raven was gonna kill him for even holding her.  
  
Back at the hospital  
  
"I need help! NOW!" Raven screamed as she tried to call Starfire, so Grace wouldnt be alone, and she could go look for NightCrystal.  
  
"Hello? Who is this that calls at three in the morning?" Starfire asked with a yawn.  
  
"Starfire it's me, Raven. Look I need you to come to the Jump City hospital, Ok?" "Why friend Raven, are you injured?"  
  
"No but Grace is, badly, and I still need to find NightCrystal. So can you come down here and sit with your sister so I can go look for her?"  
  
"YES! Of course! I am on my way there!" Starfire hung up and woke Robin, "Robin! We must hurry! My dear sister is hurt and needs us!"  
  
"Ok! Star! Let's go!" with that, they both started towards the door, but on their way out...  
  
"Hey guys whats the rush?" It was Terra. She was home from her camping trip at Camp Nonha for problem drinkers who are under-aged. 

(A/N: and yeah Terra was an alcoholic, but they gave her a choice, get straight or pack up! So when she heard abut the camp she went. Summer was now over so she was sent home and she now could control her drinking. Meaning, she knows when enough is enough.)

"TERRA! You have returned!" Starfire gave her one of her trademark hugs.  
  
"CANT... BREATHE. TOO... TIGHT!"  
  
"Oh! Sorry!" Starfire exclaimed as she released Terra from her killer hug. "Nice to see you again, but did it help?"  
  
"Yeah, it sure did" Terra stretched, "havent touched a drink in weeks."  
  
"That's great Terra," Robin replied, "but right now we have to get to the hospital. Grace is hurt and Raven has to find NightCrystal."  
  
"Alright, you want me to come?"  
  
"No, stay here, if anyone asks tell them where we are. Okay?"  
  
"You got it."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Robin and Starfire arrived at the hospital in record time [Star held onto his hands as she flew there], and went to Grace's room, where Raven awaited. Starfire wished her good luck and Raven walked out of the room, just to see the doctors pushing one of those bedish things on wheels [ . I forgot what those are called] with her sister on it, James not far behind them.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------Sorry thats how chapt.1 has to end. Read and review, please. And also, NO FLAMES PLEASE?!?


	3. Chapter 3: The Friend Of Fire

**-Chapter 3-**  
**The Friend of Fire**  
  
James hung up the phone, noticing it was getting slightly dark, and walked to his usual attraction spot a few blocks down the road. He took his black miniture backpack off, and tossed it onto the cold ground. All of a sudden, out ran a marten, holding a pack of matches in it's mouth. James looked over to the animal then smiled and shook his head. "C'mon Link," he said to the marten, "give me the matches."  
  
Link ran over to his 'owner' and put the matches on the ground. The marten had been following James everywhere since he was 15. James then got a backpack to keep the marten, and his supplies in, when he had learned to become a fire-eater. James loved the marten as much as he had loved his little pug dog when he was younger. He remembered the last day he saw his loved ones, he remembered it like it was just yesterday.  
  
James was eight and had just gotten home from school. He had gone into his house, and ran to go find his mother. He opened his parents' bedroom door, since that was where she usually was when he got home, only to see her murdered, blood everywhere and the knife still in her back. James screamed, tears running down his cheeks, and ran around the house searching for his father. He searched down into the basement, fore that was his father's workshop. He looked around, and finally saw his father laying on the table, a screwdriver sticking out of his head. This had been too much for an 8-year-old boy to handle, but he ran up the stairs to the upstairs to the bathroom, and hanging there by the neck, was his best friend, and his pet pug dog, Basta. He ran into the living room, where his older brother, by a year, was standing. "What are you screaming about now? It's because I ate the last of the ice cream, isn't it? You're such a baby." His brother had said. James told him what happened, and his brother called the police. Since that day they, along with their lil sis, had lived with their grandfather, until he died. James was 12, his brother was 13. The two went their seperate ways. The murder of their parents hadn't been found.  
  
The marten jumped into James's arms, and snapped him out of the past. James pet Link's head and placed him on the ground, getting ready to start the show. Setting five torches in the ground, and lighting one, he took his water bottle and drank some, swished it in his mouth, then spit something whitish out onto the ground. Some people had started gathering, as Link walked around in front of the crowd, holding a hat with his teeth, and James filled a bowl with water. He took off his shirt, exposing more of his pale skin, and lit a match while putting the shirt over with his bag. He lit a torch, then picked up a ball, the size of a golf ball, lit it on fire, then threw it in the air. He did the same thing with ten other balls, as he juggled them with one hand [he held the match in between his teeth]. He dropped the match on the ground and stepped on it, now juggling with two hands.  
  
The balls were glowing beautifully, in an oval shape in the air, as he tossed and catched them in swift motions. Soon, one by one, James tossed all but one ball into the bowl, causing the water in it to steam. The other ball, however, James caught in between his teeth, then it dropped into his mouth. He then took it out a split second later and the ball was flaming no more.  
  
He threw the ball into his backpack, picked up a torch, and dipped the top into the water. He then lit the torch with the already lit one, the fire flared up suddenly, making the people step back, eyes wide in surprise and awe. James then put the bottle of water to his lips, filled his mouth with water, and spat the water into the air above the burning torch. A bright, blazing fireball hung over them, surely it would consume everything in it's flame. It didn't. The crowed steped back further as James blew more fire out from his mouth, making the flame rise higher. He then lit another torch and ran the flames over his arms, letting the fire lick at his skin, looking as happy as a small child with candy. He lit another torch, then another, and yet another, then started juggling with them, adding a couple more in the process. The fire was whirling around him as the people watched in amazement.  
  
The fire danced around him, and with him, as he juggled the flaming torches with a grin on his face. He threw the torches higher into the air, the darkness seeming to have consumed them, and caught them one by one, blowing out the flames. The fire around and on him died down and he grinned wider, then said, "Now kids. Never do that at home." The small crowd cheered and Link brought the now-filled-with-money hat, and a towel, over to him, as the people left. James squirt some water on himself, because he was now sweating, then dried himself with a towel Link had brought over to him. He had just put his shirt on, and was cleaning up when a little girl, about age 6, came over to him. "Hey mister. That was really cool!"  
  
James turned around and looked at the little girl, who was average of height for her age. She had big, bright blue eyes, soft pinkish lips, and waist-length, straight, light brown hair with a little bit of blonde in it. She had pale skin, but was sunburned over her nose, on her cheeks, and slightly her shoulders. She had on a light pink tank top and a little jean skirt, with black, worn out, mary-janes. The girl was hugging a brown stuffed dog with a red collar, to her chest. James stared at the girl for a few seconds in shock, then shook his head and smiled at her, "Thanks. What's your name?"  
  
"Angelina," the girl replied, smiling, and went on, "could you teach me how to do that? Please?"

James laughed softly at the young one's cuteness, "I think you're a little young to try that," he looked around, and noticed the girl was alone, "hey, where are your parents?"  
  
"Home," Angelina replied simply.  
  
"They let you out on your own?" James questioned, 'what kind of parent would let a young girl like this wonder around the city?' he thought.  
  
"No, I ran away. Daddy yelled at me," her big eyes grew sad as she looked down at the ground. She shifted from one foot to the other.  
  
"It's dangerous for you to be out here by yourself," James stated, as knelt down and put the money that was in the hat into the backpack, figuring that he'd count it later, "and your parents are probably worried about you," he noticed that Link had put the balls and the torches in his backpack, so he picked it up and slung it over his shoulder. "Want me to take you home? Where do you live?"  
  
The girl looked up, then pointed to the left, "that way," she replied, and hugged the stuffed animal closer to her. Link walked up to the girl and sniffed her. Angelina looked down to the marten and reached down to pet him, however, James told her that he bites, so she quickly took her hand away.  
  
"Alright then, let's go," James walked Angelina to her house, Link following the two. She lived in an apartment on the third floor, so they took the elevator. James knocked on the door and a very worried looking woman opened the door. She saw James, then looked down to Angelina and her expression turned from worried, to angry, to relieved. She picked up the girl and hugged her.  
  
"Jack!" She yelled, "She's home!" A man ran to the door, and the woman turned to James, "Where did you find her?"  
  
"She was at my fire show," James replied simply.  
  
"And who are you?" the man eyed James like he was a rapest.  
  
James looked to the man, "James. My name is James."  
  
"And... you have a fire show?" the man questioned.  
  
"Yes. I do..." James trailed off.  
  
"Daddy it was pretty!" Angelina exclaimed, "The fire danced and he juggled it and he blew fire out of his mouth and the fire was on his skin and he didn't burn! It was really really pretty!"  
  
The woman rubbed the little one's head and said, "I'm sure it was. But don't you ever, _ever_ run away like that again. You had us worried sick!"  
  
Angelina looked down and quietly apologized. Her mother looked back to James and asked, "Oh, how can we repay you?"  
  
"No, you don't need to," he looked at his watch, "but I really should be going. I have to get to the hospital."  
  
"Is everything alright?" the woman asked, concerned.  
  
"I sure hope so," James answered.  
  
"Me too. Well, thank you for bringing our daughter home."  
  
"No problem. Well, bye," James turned and walked towards the elevator, as he heard the man mutter something about him probably being a rapest.  
  
James started thinking about the little girl, and how familar she looked. Then it hit him, like a baseball hits your head...

"Jaaaaaames," a little girl called to a 12-year-old boy, "come and push me on the swing... Shawn said he wouldn't do it!"  
  
"Sure Angel, why not?" James rhetorically asked, as he sat her on the tree swing and gave her a light push to start her off. The girl's name was actually Serenity, but he called her Angel. Their parents had been dead for 3 months now, but she was 6 so it wasn't too hard for her to lose track.  
  
He pushed her a little higher, and the girl laughed a laugh of joy. A little while later, they got thirsty. James went into the house, their grandfather had been watching after them, and got two glasses of juice for them, after searching the refrigerator, then going into the basement for a container. He walked outside and heard an ambulence. He shrugged and walked over to the swing, only to see that the girl was no longer there. He started to worry. He looked over to where the ambulence was, and ran over to it, spilling juice everywhere. He halted to a stop. The glasses shattered, as they slipped from his hands and hit the ground. The little girl was on the blood covered ground, a few feet away from a car. A man had put the small body on a stretcher, then in the ambulence.  
  
"I'm her brother, let me in! Please!" he screamed, tears running down his cheeks, at the man closing the door. The man let James climb in, and right before he closed the door, he saw his brother, Shawn, trying desperately to hold in his laughter.   
  
They got to the hospital, and James had to wait in the waiting room, where he paced back and forth, still crying. The doctor came into the waiting room with a melancholy expression on his face, "I'm sorry, but... the girl has died. They say that the car had been tampered with. It stopped after it hit the girl. I'm sorry."  
  
He couldn't take anymore, soon his grandfather and brother had picked him up, and they were later arranging Serenity's funeral. Not too long after his sister's funeral, a few months at the least, his grandfather died of a heart-attack.  
  
James pushed the memory away, and noticed he was standing not far from the hospital. Making sure Link was next to him, he walked the rest of the way, trying not to think of his family.  
  
He soon reached the hospital and, putting Link in his backpack,walked up to NightCrystal's room.


	4. chapter 4: Fear To Awaken

Mkay, here it is...  
-------------------------  
**Chapter 4  
Fear to Awaken  
  
**Hi! Well here is chapter 4 for all you readers.  
  
DISCLAMER: I only own Grace/Gracy, NightCrystal/N.C./Fire Fly-you prob. wont hear anyone call her that yet-/Firra/Em, Reaper/Atoron, and Falcon.  
  
DarkChild only owns James.  
--------  
**At the hospital, in the lobby -7:45 pm- **

"Miss I have to have you leave now. You can come back in an hour. I sujest you go home and take a bath, and get some things to keep you occupied while you wait, alright a doctor told Raven when they found out that she was in a coma.  
  
"B-b-but why? What's so wrong with her that I have to leave her?" Raven asked.  
  
"Because she... well, she has gone into a coma that is, without a doubt, one of the worst cases I have ever seen. I'm very sorry, I really am. But if you mess with her, her body could react in such a way that she could die."  
  
"But... how?"  
  
"Her body could stop fighting to stay alive. So, you see, we need you to let her brain settle before you see her again. And also we're only going to give her live support for another 2 weeks. She's actually very lucky."  
  
"What?! How could she be lucky?!" Raven was seriously ticked off now. "She's  
lucky because we really only give patients 1 week, but because we have never seen a coma this bad we are giving her an extra one. Truthfully, there has never been a coma like this since it was discovered, meaning there has only been one like this. It was caused by some strange reaction after contact with a type of liquid, possibly water."  
  
"But I have never heard of water causing a  
coma."  
"Me neither, and I'm a doctor. Well, it also has to do with another reaction caused by heat or some type of radiation, which caused the liquid substance to boil and made her brain go through a chemical reaction. It was about the time her panic attack ended, and when she went into this coma, her brain was pretty much fried. It makes me wonder..."  
"Wonder... wonder what?"  
  
"Why she didn't die from the radiation or the boiling. I mean, she should have caught fire or something, but she didn't even get hot. That's what. Well, you had better go. But, before you do..."

"Yeah?"   
  
"What do you wish to call this type of coma?"   
  
Raven thought hard and said, "Azarath Crysta-light."   
  
The doctor looked at her hard, sighed, and wrote it down. He then gave her some change for a 10 so she could use the payphone, because her comunacator was, for some reason, not working. Raven called Cyborg and asked him to come pick her up, and to take a look at her comunacator. He agreed and left the tower. Raven hung up and grabbed her change. She then went to see how Grace was, and if she could go home yet.

---------------  
  
**Back at the tower -7:55 pm-**

About the time he was exiting, bringing Terra with him to save time, Starfire and Robin were entering. "Hello Cyborg. Where are you and Terra leaving to?" Starfire asked as they met at the  
door.  
  
"Rae asked me to come get her and Terra's coming 'cause she was going anyway. So how bad is it?" Cyborg replied.  
  
"Yeah and who's NightCrystal anyway?" Terra asked, confused.  
  
"Things are half decent with Grace, but NightCrystal... she's... she's in a coma and... the doctor said that she... she may... may never..." Robin started to say. He tried to continue, but he couldn't say anything past never.  
  
Starfire finished his sentence for him, "She may never awaken," her eyes teared up, but she held them back so Cyborg wouldn't feel any worse then he probably already did. Cy's heart was crying out to tell him to rush over to that hospital and kill the doctor for even saying that, but he just ignored it.

"Oh... well, that can't be good for Rae either," Cy said, as he began to think now why Raven had called him to come, and no one else.   
  
"For the_ last _time...._who_ is NightCrystal?!" Terra asked, still confused and now frustrated.  
  
"Look, Terra, I'll tell you in the car. Let's just go so Rae won't have to wait any longer, okay?"   
  
Terra nodded in return and she and Cy left. Robin and Star entered the tower, broke the news to BB, who was the only one so far that broke down crying. You see he and N.C. had become best friends, like brother and sister relationship, and ever since N.C. had come BB hadn't pranked, joked, -well not the insulting kind anyway, because they joked all the time- or irratated Raven enough to where she got pissed and hurt him. So, she changed him a lot and made him a better person.

--------------  
  
**In Cyborg's car -7:59 pm-**

"So who is she?" Terra asked.Cyborg sighed, "She's supposedly Raven's little sister, but I doubt it 'cause Rae acts so... so..."  
  
"So what?" asked Terra.  
  
"So overprotective over her. I mean she leaves, and Rae's all over her asking her where she's goin', who and what's gonna be there, and if she knows when she has to be back at the tower. I think that she's more to Raven then she says." Cyborg explains.  
  
"What do you mean? Like what?"  
  
Cyborg thinks it over, then, with a sigh, says,"Like she was probably the one who helped raise her, or watched over her while they were growing up."  
  
"I think that Rae just might be screamed, she'll screw up. I mean, the city is in  
trouble like all the time, so..."  
  
"Possibly. Is there anything else you wanna know about her?"  
  
"Yeah. What's she look like? What's her real name, if you know it? Does she have any close friends in her home land or here, and if so, who and what is there relationship between them? And--mmmphmphmmmph."  
  
Cyborg placed his hand on over her mouth, stared at her, and stopped the car at the gas station across the street."One question at a time, ok? Now what's your first question?"  
  
"Oh, sorry," Terra apologized, then went on, "okay, what does she look like?"  
  
"Here's a picture of her. You can look at it while I go pay for some gas. I'll be right back but please dont damage the photo because it's the only one I have."  
  
"I see, okay."  
  
"Alright. You stay here, ok? I'll be right back." "Ok. I will." With that Cyborg left to pay for some gas.

------------------  
  
**Inside the gas station -8:10 pm-**

"Hey, do you know where I could get some type of gift for a friend who is going through a great loss?" Cyborg asked the woman behind the counter. Her nametag read: JayDee.  
  
"It depends on what type of loss your friend is going through. So I could help you if you just tell me," JayDee said.  
  
"Well her younger sister just went into a coma, and she might not wake up."   
  
"Well then you need to stop by 'Rick's Famous Healers.' It has things for all situations, and an area in the store for help, mmkay?"  
  
"All right, thanks. I'll be right back, but while I'm gone, can you write down the way to get there? And here's the the money for the gas."  
  
"Thank you, and sure, I would be glad to help, and I hope your friend and her sister get better."  
  
"Yeah me too. Well, I'll be right back." Cyborg left the building and headed for his car.(Back at the T-car...-8:16 pm-..)"Lost in that pic. huh?" Cyborg said as he walked over to the pump to fill his tank.  
  
Terra jumped. "Oh, well, it's just that I can't believe how much they look alike."  
  
"I know. It's scary..." Cyborg said.  
  
"Yeah, sorta."   
  
"Well I'll be right back I have to get something from the info stand in the station, and then it's off to the hospital, ok?"  
  
"Ok but what is it that you have to get at the info stand anyway?"  
  
"Directons to somewhere that we are gonna stop at on the way."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Cy walked in the station, got the directions, and thanked JayDee. He got back in his car and they left. "So can I have my picture back now?" Cy asked as he held out his hand to take the photo.  
  
"Uh, sure, sorry. So....here." Terra handed him the picture and looked out the window.  
  
"So what's your next question?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"Oh, yeah. What is her real name?"   
  
"Well I think it's Firra because that's what she said it was, but when she first came Rae would often say Emily," Cy explained, then quickly added, "but I could be wrong."   
  
"Oh. Ok then my next question is... does she have any close friends where she came from? Or here?"  
  
"Yeah, she does. She sometimes talks to Rae about some guy named Atoron or somethin' and here. Rae, me, Grace, Star, and BB... but Rob and her are way to  
stubborn to get along."  
  
"BeastBoy?!" Terra was a little jealous now.  
  
"Calm down, they have a brother/sister relationship."  
  
"Oh, ok," she sighed of relief, "so what relationship does everyone else have with here?"  
  
"With Raven it's familywise. Grace and her are, like, best friends. Star, well, Star gets along with just about everyone so... they have a friendship."  
  
"And you?"  
  
"I actually have a very strange relationship with her."  
  
"What? Like couple-wise?"   
  
"Nonononono... more like a father/daugther relationship."  
  
"Oh that is kind of strange."   
  
"Anythin' else?""Nope," it was silent for about a minute, but then Terra spoke up again, "I'm gonna take a nap, ok?"  
  
"Sure, go ahead. If you want you can crawl into the back seat and lay down."  
  
"Ok. I think I will," ith that Terra crawled into the back seat and Cy headed for Rick's.  
------  
  
**Back with Rae -8:20 pm-**"Hey, you awake?" Raven asked as she entered Grace's room.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm just so hungry!"  
  
Raven laughed to herself and said, "So are they gonna let you come home tonight?"   
  
"No! And it's not fair! I'm fine! I really am!"   
  
"I believe you. Maybe I can get Cyborg to run and get you something to eat. That is, when he gets here."  
  
"That would be nice but they won't let it in my room."  
  
"Oh, well, I'm sure you'll eat soon. Wanna go get some fresh air?"   
  
"Yeah! I thought nobody was gonna take me!"  
  
"Come on, I'll help you out since you can only use one hand."   
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem."  
------------  
  
**Right outside the hospital -8:22 pm-**As James entered the lobby he saw Raven, so she wouldnt force him to leave again, he turned away until they left. He then signed in and headed for N.C.'s room.  
----  
  
**Rae and Grace who are now outside -8:25pm- **

"So, why did you come to earth in the first place, Grace?" Raven asked out of curiousity.  
  
"Well, my father disowned me because he couldn't keep me out of trouble, and he was about to bring me to the Centari Prison, but I was to young to go. So instead, he disowned me. And, well, he hates me. My mother cried though, but it was for her own good to sign the papers, and I was also banned from Tamaran for at least five years, so I thought I'd leave with Starfire."  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry, and I know how it feels to have a father that hates you. My father use to beat me all the time for no reason, so I left to get away from him." Raven said, as she started to go back inside with tired Grace.  
------  
  
**Cy and Terra -8;30 pm-**  
  
Cy parked his car in the lot, locked the doors so on one could steal his car or Terra -who was still asleep- and went in the store. He saw something right when he walked in that was perfect. It was a dark blue card with violet words and black ravens on it. It also could be customized so he had it read:

Dear Rae,  
  
I know you must be hurting inside and I would love to tell you it will be ok, but I don't want to lie to you. So all I'm gonna say is that if you ever need so one to talk to or a shoulder to cry on you always have mine.Love with all my heart,  
Cyborg  
  
He paid for the card, as well as a locket.The locket was also customized. It had a violet raven on it with dark blue eyes and black wings. Her name was engraved above the raven and inside it was a shrunken photo of her and N.C. It was the same photo he had let Terra see in the car earlier. He had it copied and shrunk. The photo was on the right side and a photo of all of him and Rae. Actually, it had been a photo of the team. Though, he had had it copied, and he cut Rae and himself out on the copy and put it on the left side. On the back it had: 'Cy and Rae forever' engraved in it.Cyborg got back to his car to see Terra awake and jamming to 'Toxic' on the radio.  
  
"What the Hell is this?!" Cyborg yelled, as he turned it down so low it might as well have been off.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. It's just that I was bored and you where gone so I just turned on the radio and one of my favorite songs was on, so I turned it up." Terra explained.  
  
He sighed, "What was it called anyway?"  
  
"It's called Toxic. It's by Britney Spears."  
  
"Never heard of it. I'll turn it back on, but low, because it's late and I don't wanna get pulled over for disturbance," Cyborg turned it up just to where you could hear the words clear and left the parking lot.  
----------------  
  
**Back in N.C.'s room -8:39 pm-**NightCrystal laid there motionless, except for her breathing. But things in her mind were very active.  
  
**In her mind **  
  
'Where am I?' She saw a sign that read 'NightCrystal's Mind'. To the right is the sounds of her surroundings, and to the left is her thoughts. 'Oh well that's plesant.' she said sarcastically, as she walked into the right door first, hoping to go back later and enter the left one.**In her room**  
  
James was standing there looking down at NightCrystal. "Please wake up," he whispered, "I'm sorry for what happened, and I want to get to know you. I guess this might sound strange but, I think I like you, and... I'm not supposed to feel things for people. I promised to myself, after my little sister died, that I wouldnt feel for anybody anymore, but I guess I couldnt keep that promise. Please wake up, and if not for me, then for Raven. She needs you, and if you dont wake up she might injure herself or someone else." James took her hand in his. He closed his eyes, when all of a sudden, her heart stopped. In her head she saw nother but black.  
  
"Oh God, no." He let go of her hand, as the alram went off on Raven's  
belt. She rushed to her room to find the boy again. James turned to see four devilish eyes looking at him. Those eyes were full of anger, hate, and just plain evil.  
  
"You! I _will_ kill you for this! You have made your _last_ mistake!" Raven yelled as she threw him out the window.Grace heard the loud noise and tried hard to get there, but she had alot of trouble moving herself in a wheelchair with just one hand. Raven flew outside the window as he caught his own fall in mid-air.

Raven flew to him quickly, then took hold of his shirt collar before he could stop her. She then flew up high, then rushed toward the ground moving his body under her feet. He grabbed her foot and pushed her feet off of him, causing her to start falling with him. He hit the ground hard, and Raven did soon after. James got up, and coughed up a mouthfull of blood. Raven also got up, then ran over to him. She grabbed him and threw him away from where she was and he landed on Cyborg's hood, which wasn't too far away.  
  
"Oh my God, Cyborg! Some guy just landed on your car!" Terra screamed.   
  
When Cyborg stopped the car, she went to get out, when he grabbed her arm and  
said, "I dont think thats a good idea. Look there's Rae, and she looks angry so maybe he's a bad guy."   
  
"So what?! Even if he is we never hurt them _this_ bad!" Terra yelled, and broke out of Cyborg's grip.  
  
James groaned as he tried to get up. Raven had been running towards them. Terra jumped out the car and went over th James, Raven got there right after.  
  
She grabbed him by the collar, and pulled him to her face and said,"You put my daugther through hell. You rape her, then you have the nerve to come back and try to kill her and succeed! You are gonna die for it!"Raven yelled.  
  
"I didn't do anything to her!" James yelled, as his eyes slightly glowed orange.  
  
"Liar!" Raven yelled and pulled free hand back, only to be grabbed by a weak force of dark, red energy. Raven gasped, knowing who it was, and turned toward NightCrystal's window.  
  
"Don't h- hu-hurt him. H-he's n-not lying!" NightCrystal was weak, but very much alive and awake. Raven was so shocked that she dropped him back onto the car, and ran over to NightCrystal, who had flown out of the window.   
  
"You're okay!" Raven exclaimed as she flew towards her. NightCrystal jumpped into her mothers open arms and cried. "Shh.. it's okay. I'm so sorry. I was just trying to protect you." Raven said as they went into her room and sat on her  
bed.   
  
James, who was unconscious, was now lying on a hospital bed. The doctors had just gotten finished with him for the moment, and had just talked to Cyborg. Terra walked up to him. "Is he ok, Cy?"   
  
"They don't know, it's hard to tell."  
  
"So does that make Raven a bad guy?" Terra asked.  
  
"I sure hope not..." Cy sort of answered.  
  
Back in NightCrystal's room, she had just healed Grace enough so that she could heal James. All of a sudden, an unseen portal silently opens in a near-by alleyway.

"Hahaha! Now i found you Metrion! And your precious daugther!" A new protal opened aside the other. A boy around 16 stepped out, looked at the man standing next to him, and dared to speak, "You arent seriously going to hurt them? I mean you already know your stronger and I dont think you even need to use any type of force on Fire Fly cuz shes way weak anyways. And why even hurt Raven?" The man turned around, grabbed his neck, and squizzed saying to the boy," Have you gone completely insane? You know I love Raven to much to hurt her. BUT if that deranged daugther of hers even thinks about attacking, I wiill apply great force on her. Is that clear?" "Ugh.......Y...yes sir crystal!" The man let go of the boy and headed for the entence to the hospital. The young boy walked through the door with ease, but when the man tried to step through he couldnt." Pop, I thought you were coming to do our job?" "I cant seem to enter.Hahahaha! Metrion really doesnt want me here." "How can you be so sure its mom?" "Cause I can sence her energy when I try to enter. She has a spell on the door thats keeping me out." "Oh. So.....what do I do?" "Continue our mission, but try to get Metrion to to say she wants to see me again or to get her to leave somehow." "But dont know the mission. So I'll just tyr to get her to come outside, okay/" "Sounds good. Well go then." "Yes sir." The boy headed for N.C.'s room. He seemed to know exactly what room she was in. The man watched the boy leave and tried to think why raven wouldnt let him near N.C. Then he couldnt help but laugh as he said aloud to himself, "She knows why I'd come.Haha! Very impressive, very impressive. I can only wonder how long she thinks this 1st grade spell can hold me off?"  
-------  
  
Kay, tell me what you think.Thats it for chapt. 4. well I hope you like it and please review if you wanna know what happens next.


	5. Chapter 5: She Loves Him, She Loves Him ...

Sorry it took so long. I must say some thats:  
Ryoga - thanks, and here now you can stop waiting.  
Winged-Raccoon-The-Dragon - its ok i know there are others who think she could be a drinker too.  
CyborgAndRaven4Ever - thank you but i like the way i write.  
Jncera - Thanks as well and please update soon on the sequel to Raven's Daughter.  
Raven Dragon - Yours rocks too so dont think it doesnt.  
BlackSword6 - sorry if it was hard to understand but i told everyone that chapt. 1 and 2 were mixed up so.  
Disclamer: I only own N.C., Atoron, and Falcon. Dark Child1991 only owns James. And even if I did own them, you would already know N.C. and these others for t.v.  
-  
Chapter 5: She Loves Him, She Loves Him Not?  
  
The boy walked straight to N.C.'s room without even asking which room she was in. As he passed James' room he stopped and walked in.  
He sighed and chuckled to himself. 'Mom really did a number on you. Father will like this info.' he thought as he scaned the room for information with his powers. He then walked over to James, placed his hand over his face and saw the whole battle. 'Ha. It was sorta one sided the whole time, huh?' he asked himself but he knew the answer. He left the room but before he did he healed james fully. as James sat up he placed his hand over his face as if the sufacate(sp?) him and said lowly,"Look Im only gonna ask once and if you lie I'll kill all that is pericious(sp?) to you. So where is Emily?"  
James grabbed the boy's hand and quickly pulled it off of his face, "Emily?" He asked, "Who's Emily... and who are you?" He glared at him, not yet noticing that he was fully healed and not in pain."Hahaha! So you do have some fight in you boy now dont you?"  
He looked at James and began again,"So...you dont know her REAL name,huh? Well I guess it didnt seem important. So you wanna know who I am yet your mind says you've already heard of me. And yes I can read minds and yours is fasanting. I wanna see more!" He jumped at James in an atempt to grab him in a head lock and reach deep into his thoughts.  
James jumped out of the bed, causing the boy to crash onto it. As his eyes grew slightly orange, he held out his hands, willing flames to come from them."Who are you?" He asked again, as the flames continued to form around his hands, yet not burning him, "Tell me," he paused,"and what do you want with this... 'Emily' person? Who is she and how do you think I know her?" James cautiously walked a bit closer to the bed the boy had fallen on, not taking his eyes off of him."Ha! You know very well who she is......Because you saved her and her face shines bright in you mind! And you also know very well who I am! Because I am the one who is her with my father to bring Emily back to Azarath even if she doesnt want to go and there's nothing you can do abut it boy!" he yelled as the floor they were standing on grabbed James' feet and pulled him towards the boy. "Now.....back to your thoughts," the boy said as he reached in to James' mind before James could stop him."Ah. Your mind......its so dark so....wonderful. You really are a bad boy arent you?" the boy said as he exited James' mind and dropped him on the floor. He reached down, grabbed James' head, and slamed and pushed it to the ground saying,"You would make a great warior for Azarath. And just think.....you can run from those horrible mimeries(sp?) all you want but they can never leave.....BUT if you became a soldier for Trigon I could help you remove those terrible pasts. So whats it gonna be pretty boy.....a life oh shame and runing....ooorrr.......a life oh greatness?"  
James grabbed the back of the guy's head with a flaming hand, causing his hair to catch fire. The boy let go of James's head, long enough for James to kick him in the gut, and get up. His eyes glew slightly more and he said, "I will never join you. I'm not evil and I never, will be. I'm fine living a normal life. Bad memories or not, I wouldn't want to forget my family," James reached out and threw flames at the boy as the smoke alarm went off. He heard footsteps running down the hall and stopping outside the door. The knob tried to turn, but somehow the door had been locked.He moved out the way, opened his hands, and ice flied at the flames.  
James pushed his power harder, as someone started banging on the door,"What's going on in there?" they yelled. James ignored the question, an focused his powers on the boy, and pushed harder.  
He then threw a ice block as big as a small dog at james' face causeing him to fall becuase he had put to much into tiring to hit the boy and said,"Ha! You may say all you want that you are good but think abut it......if you were as good as you clam you wouldnt be tring so hard to hurt my now would you?"  
He then grabbed James and pinned him in a form he couldnt shake and wispered,"I know you have a dark side but if you wish to stay on this dumb planet then so be it...By the way my name's Atoron and Emily is the girl you brought here. She is the girl who if not for her then you wouldnt be pinned right now. So you know Emily you just call her something else and you know her as.....," He paused and then continued, "NightCrystal." James managed to get his hand lose and punch him. It wasnt a strong enough punch to hurt him only meant to get him off. Atoron stood straight, looked at James, laughed, and left.  
James growled as he got up, he looked out the door, but he was gone. He asumed the person who was there earlier left to get help, and walked out, trying to find the exit to this Hellhole of sick people. James stopped at a junk food machine, hearing his stomach grumble slightly, and put in a dollar. He pushed A62 and got a bag of 'Cheetos.' He sighed as he opened the bag, found the exit, and walked out. "I wonder where Raven, Grace, and NightCrystal are..." he pondered, and looked around as he slipped a cheeto in his mouth and chewed thoughtfully. Link ran up to him, 'he must've gotten out when Raven and I were fighting... I'm glad he didnt get hurt.' He gave the marten a cheeto and sat down on a near-by bench with Link. Atoron watched him leave from a nearby window and quickly run out after him. He reached the door and saw his father. He told his dad everything. Atoron spoke to James as he caught up, "You runnin away again arent you, pretty boy?"  
He looked up at Atoron and stood up, "Why would you think that? Because I left the hospital? remember, he's just outside of the hospital on a bench... You can't seriously expect me to believe that you enjoy being in a place that smells like piss." He looked him in the eye, "Or... maybe you should expect that." Link jumped off the bench and looked up at Atoron, "Besides, why do you care what I do?"  
N.C. looked out her window to see Atoron and the boy she had the hots for and she got a bad feeling. she looked over at Raven who was finally getting the sleep she very well deserved. She opened her window, flew out, and landed alil ways from them. They didnt notice. She started their way but stopped short to hear before she jumped to conclutions.  
"Ah so I must accually say something. I'm turely sorry for the bad start earlier I was just so........well I have this thing wrong with me where I have my seriously evil times and that was one. I was really just hoping that I could get some answers and I was angery because I didnt know who to ask. My anger came out on you because at the time you were weak. So I deeply apologice(sp?) I also am sorry for raiding your deepest thoughts I usually dont do that." "I see a really great person in you and that is the truth!" 'I also only care cuz you could be the choosen boy to save Emily from the horrible marriage!' Atoron thought as he looked at the marten and sort of hissed at it. N.C. walked closer but stopped when she saw a face she never wanted to see again.....Falcon! Falcon was the other person....Atoron's dad. Falcon, out of no where, attacked the boys. He was angery with his son for not killing James and angery with James for his feelings for N.C. The 2 boys didnt expect it so they were both hit with all the force that was in the attack. "NO!!" yelled a faint voice of a young girl as the girl,N.C. , attacked with all she had which wasnt much but enough to delay him long enough for the boys to pick themselves up and help her. "A little help here, Atoron." "Oh...sure," Atoron said as he jumped up and looked at james saying, "Well you gonna help or what?"  
Before James could get an answer Atoron jumped in help NightCrystal.  
Atoron really is nice he could never kill he just loses it sometimes.  
James focused his energy as flames formed in his hands again, then he shot the flames at Falcon, hoping desperately that they'd get him. He walked closer as his eyes glowed orange again, and shot more flames at him. Feeling slightly drained, he let the flames disappear into his palms and watched Falcon deal with Atoron and N.C. for the moment. Atoron's neck was being sqizzed(sp?) by his father as N.C. screamed in pain because Falcon's left foot was smashing hard on her wound while her crys feed his furry. N.C. was now to weak to get his foot off and get up oof the ground. The pain was killing her especially because she couldnt stop it. all she could do was scream but instead of screaming in pain now she screamed,"James, please help......I...I think i like you to but....AGH....but I'll never know if he kills me! PLEASE help! I...I...I think I love you!"  
James was surprised, but had to help them nonetheless. He ran towards Falcon from behind, jumped in the air, and kicked him in the back, causing him to start to fall, and let go of Atoron. James quickly reached his hands out and Falcon was consumed in fire for a moment, and was thrown on the ground far from them. James ran over to NightCrystal and Atoron, who were conviently near each other, and knelt by N.C., "Are you guys okay? "He helped NightCrystal sit up, and saw Falcon, in some pain from the fire, get up and start walking towards them with an evil glare in his eyes. James closed his eyes, and soon Falcon's leg caught ablaze, causing him to fall, and curse in pain. "I'll get him," Atoron said, and stalked over to Falcon.  
Atoron didnt hurt him he just grabbed his father and pin him down. Falcon got hotheaded but just like Atoron, he had highs and lows.But he was hurting them intentionally.  
A few seconds later Falcon Stood up and sighed deeply and said, "I turely am sorry I have bad times you see my anger is deadly I got angery that Aotron didnt complete the task he was told to do and I lost control," Falcon lied through his teeth.  
N.C. was now looking in to james' eyes. 'There so pretty.' she thought as she got lost in his eyes.She began to lose strength to even sit up. "Uh," N.C. fell towards the ground in server pain and exchashten(sp.  
James caught her in his arms, picked her up and stood up. He glared at Falcon, "I'm not sure that I beleive you, but whatever." With that, he carried NightCrystal back into the hospital, not risking flying because he wasnt good at it. He brought her into the emergency room and yelled for someone to come help her.  
"What's the problem?" A doctor in a white coatish thing came running out, and saw NightCrystal in his arms, "What happened?" He asked as he took her and brought her into the room to work.  
"I don't know," James replied, "She was outside, and she fainted." He said, leaving out he part where Falcon stepped on her, because he wouldnt believe it anyway." While at a fainted state she couldnt help but think of why she had said that she loved him. 'I do think abut him all the time but i think thats more obsession then love, isnt it?' she thought. She woke up to a doctor looking down at her and freaked. She couldnt tell it was a doctor. She thought 'he' was back. She attacked the doctor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Sorry cliffhanger, i think. oh well review id you want the rest. If i dont have at least 13 reviews in total i will stop it here and you wont find out if they get together or not. .....................................Please review, I really dont wanna stop it til it's suppose to.


	6. Chapter 6: The Time Finally Came

Sorry it took so long. I had to come up with a good last chapter and this is it. It might be long, it might not. Not sure yet. hope ya'll injoyed this story.

Disclamer: Same as the first one, gees, you'd think you guys would get it buy now.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6:

The time finally came

The next day came fast.Atoron and Falcon left early so they wouldn't cause any more trouble. Raven and Cyborg helped NightCrystal to the tower where Raven told her all about the truth in NightCrystal's room.

"I...you know that Trigon isn't really your father right?" Raven asked as she looked a NightCrystal.

"Uhhhh................yup, why?" NightCrystal replied curious of Raven's question.

"Well...........I.. I know who your real parents are."

"REALLY!?! Who?" NightCrystal was sortta excited.

"They're....I mean I am your mother and your father is..............."

"Falcon." NightCrystal wasn't asking. She knew it was him, she could just sence it. she wasn't happy. This upset her. You see being related to him was worse then Trigon cuz if Falcon decided to hurt you, he always let you live to feel the pain but Trigon didn't.

Raven sighed and said, "Yes, But I'm really not gonna force you to call him dad if you don't wanna."

"Good. Cuz I don't!" That was all NightCrystal said before a loud crash was heard.

A strange voice that Raven recognized shouted,"Where is my bride?!"

It was Harn and he didn't sound too happy. Raven felt somewhat of furry flow through her as she left the room and approached him.

"What are you here for? You were told she would be brought to you, so LEAVE!!" Raven yelled as she attacked him.

He wasn't even phased. Harn laughed and said,"YOUR powers, dear Raven, are too weak for mine! Only Emily is strong enough! and I sence that she is in no condiction to fight! Give up before I get mad!!!"

Raven stopped. He was right, her powers were tooweak but NightCrystal's weren't and she was strong enough to fight a little. Raven ran back into N.C.'s room. She told her to fight for her freedom. N.C. never lost a battle if her right to be free was at stack. N.C jumped up from bed and ran to Harn.

"Harn!!! I will fight you in a death match!!!" nightCrystal shouted pointing at the window, "On the roof!! Do you accept?"

Harn was very pleased, "Why wouldn't I?"

They, all of a sudden, where on the roof. Harn had the better of N.C. He continued to attempt to hit her wound but she would block it.However, he was able to punch her face and kick her with ease. About 30 minutes later N.C. blocked a kick to her head and threw a fireball at him. He jumped out the way like it was nothing. N.C. was stuned. This was very diffecult for her and she feared this was all the power she had right now. Meanwhile Raven was just getting out of N.C.'s room becuz somehow Harn locked her in it. Just as Raven got out the room, James was running past to help N.C. on the roof. Raven grabbed his shoulder.

"We can't interfer with the battle no matter how bad it gets," Raven said as she held back her emotions.

James didn't say a word. He looked at Raven as she began to speak again.

"I have an idea. Get me Cyborg's mini cams and meet me at the window."

James nodded and featched the items with a pretty good idea of what Raven had in mind. Raven grabbed the cameras from James when he got to the window and asked him to go wait in the main room with the others. He did as she asked. She flew out the broken window, went to each of the four sides of the tower without becoming noticible, and placed a camera on each side. She flew back inside and ran to the main room computer screen. she turned it on and typed at the keys until the screen was showing four mini screens. She typed in somemore and the cameras cut on. On you could see the entire battle from all angles. They all watched with uneasiness.

Back with N.C., Harn had her pinned to the ground and punching her face repeatedly. He then punched her repeatedly in the chest. Blood poured out her mouth as her ribs punctured her lungs. Her laughed and released her. After she rolled to where she was lying on her stomach,she didn't move.About 5 long minutes later she leaned up on her hands and chouhed up what looked like pounds of blood. She wipped her mouth but some still was coming up. She didn't seem to even notice. She stood up only to be decked in the face and kicked back down. Harn pulled out a dagger. He walked over to her, grabbed her throat, lifted her up, and put the dagger's point at the puncture wound on her stomach. He laughed and said,

"So, if I stick this in your cut, would you scream?" He licked his lips.

N.C. spoke through her gasps for air,"Maybe.......why...?"

"Because I love the sound of pain!" He yelled as he stuck it through her wound.

She screamed alright. It was so high in pitch that he dropped her and grabbed his ears. She crawled to where he dropped the dagger and reached for it. But he reached for it and threw it off to the side of the tower. It almost fell off. He knew he couldn't beat her or have her for himself, so he stood up and walked over to her. His shadow fell on her. She looked up at him. She was scared but it wasn't showing. He crouched down next to her and spoke softly, well sortta just nice sounding,

"I know I will not win. I'm not stupid enough to go on with this, but.."

She interrupted,"Could've fooled me."

He got mad. But swallowedhis anger and continued," i wasn't finished! As I was saying. But if I can not have you, then no one can."

She looked at him, she didn't get it. If the fight was over, how could she not have another guy? She then saw his face. It had a grin on it. He lifted his hands and reversed the spell the made her so much older then she really was. Now, sitting in front of him, was a small 3 year old girl. The girl began to cry from fear. Harn smiled, picked her up, and whispered softly and sweatly,

"Shhh. It's ok. You'll be alright. All is fine. You will not be harmed. i will not hurt you. Here." He healed her. "There. You will survive. Now stop crying, dear child, no one will hurt you."

He kissed the top of the ,now silent, child's head and set her gentlily down. Then he winked and disappeared. the girl's eyes filled up with tears again becuz she was all alone and still sortta scared.

Everyone stared wide eyed at the screen, then at Raven who was blushing, " Um...she's really my daughter. Sorry, gotta go get her. Uh talk in a sec."

Raven ran the the roof and picked up N.C. she stopped crying and instently passed out in Raven's arms. Raven smiled. Now she can restart N.C.'s ruwined life right or at least close to right. She walked back into the main room to find that James was gone. Before she could ask, the phone rang. It was someone calling for Grace from very, VERY far away. Grace answered and soon had tears of joy in her eyes. When she hung up, shescreamed with excitment. She turned to Starfire and said with a big smile on her face,

"Guess what Star. That was Mama. She said I could come home tomorrow if I wanted. i can't wait to go! Thank you for leting me stay while they wouldn't let me return. i love you big sister." She huged Starfire.

Starfire smiled. It would be hard to say good by, but at least she was happy. Starfire huged her little sister back and told her later she'd help her pack. Grace and Starfire returned their attention to Raven and the 3 year old sleeper. Raven smiled as she sat on the couch.

"I had her when I was 16. Trigon casted a spell that only few know how to reverse that made her age 5 years in just 1 year until she was 15. I had to leave her behind when I came here to search for a better place. At that time she was only 11. But when I met all of you, I was a fraid to bring her as my daughter. So since she had always thought that I was her sister anyways so when she did come, I told ya'll that she was my sister so that she wouldn't have to act. Turns out Harn had the ablity to change her back and did. So there's the real story. I hope ya'll aren't mad at me." Raven said as shebowed her head in shame.

Cyborg approached her, gave her the the locket he had bought her, and said,

"We aren't mad at you for that. You did the right thing I'm sure. We all still think the same about you which is good thoughts."

Raven smiled. She remembered the card he had given her and now she got the idea. she whispered something in his ear and they both smiled. She had said,

"I love you, Cyborg. I really do. And if you're asking me to be your girlfriend, then I would be glad too."

Everyone gathered aroung Raven and played with the toddler. At around 9:30 p.m., Starfire and Greace went and packed Greace's bags. Only Grace, between her and Starfire, was leaving right after she packed to save the hard good byes. At around 10 p.m., Grace had just left and everyone headed to bed. Everyone was asleep within the next 10 minutes.

As for James, he was somewhat sad at the fact that he finally had a chance at happiness and again it was destoried. The titans never saw him again after he left and the future was a happy one. Cyborg ended up marrying Raven and N.C. became, legally anyways, his daughter. Terra never abused aclohol again and was the last to get married out of the titans, to BeastBoy. Robin was the first couple out of all the titans to get married, to Starfire. They all lived happyily ever after, or....................as hppy as they could manage.

THE END

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well? Good for and ending or bad? I hope this story was wroth ya'lls time. And I hope ya'll liked it. Well I will be starting a BB/Rae stroy soon called:

A Message From When?!?

And sence you guys readf my story, you get a preview.

Here's the first Chapter, unimporved or reread yet so. It will be in the next chapter for length reasons.


End file.
